The ball
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: It's a sequel to ballroom dancng or food fight...?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The ball

Summary: Sequel to Ballroom dancing or food fight….?

Chapter summary: Yuri and Murata are on earth.

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM.

Author notes: Hey I know I took a long time but I am very busy. My exams and annual day is coming near and I have to prepare for it. Anyways hope you enjoy this 2 shot. Read and review.

EDIT 16/07/13: Badly written chapter. So I am editing. The basic will be same so no worries if you don't want to read through again. I didn't do much.

Chapter 1: The day before the ball.

(Normal P.O.V)

Yuri and Murata had returned to earth shortly after the ballroom incident. Wolfram was aghast when he came to know that Yuri was living him alone to face some...err... problems. Wolfram had marched to the fountain in order to stop Yuri but Yuri managed to escape.

Yuri and Murata spent two days on Earth. Yuri was in no mood to go back but he knew that the ball was coming up. So after spending some time with his family he met up with Murata to go back. But he still had some unfinished business to attend to.

"Hey Shibuya!" Murata greeted as he approached his friend. Yuri seemed to be relaxed. Murata smiled as he thought about the food fight. It was a progress in their relationship. At least. Now the only thing left was for Yuri to realize that he loved Wolfram and the wedding to take place.

"Hey Murata. I have to take something before we go." Yuri explained as he pulled Murata towards the large row of shops by the road side.

"By the way where are we going?' Murata asked curiously. At that Yuri smiled and pulled Murata into an antique- jewelers shop. Murata looked around. There were different types of antiques and jewelleries hanging around. What can Shibuya have to do in such a shop? He wasn't interested in jewelry and all such stuff.

What would Yuri want over here? Yuri by that time had walked up to the counter and was talking to the clerk there. He was saying, "I had given an order….." the clerk cut him off by saying, "Yes sir its ready."

The clerk bought out a box from the drawer. Yuri grinned and gave the box to Murata. He asked Murata to open him. Murata took it from Yuri and opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with dangling onyx and emerald's and a heart in the between. Murata opened the heart. In it was a picture of Wolfram and Yuri hugging.

Murata smiled. "It's really very beautiful." Murata smirked and continued, "I think that Lord Von Belfield will love it."Yuri blushed.

"Yeah, I made it only for him. I am going to propose to him." He admitted.

"Well, at least the castle will have a wedding." Murata said mockingly. Yuri blushed even more. "Let's go." He smirked as he pulled Murata out of the shop. They went into a park. There was a fountain in the between. They both jumped into it. Back to Shin Makuko.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. How was it? Please read and review.

Next chapter summary: Yuri plans a grand proposal. Yuri gets into trouble. Wolfram is pissed. Murata and Shinou are scheming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KKM!**

**Author Notes:**** ATLAST! I managed to complete his chapter. It is not up the mark though. Badly written but the best I can do for now. So bear with me and review if you want any changes. I will be happy to make it.**

**Warning:**** OOCness, Crack.**

**Chapter 2: The Night of the Ball (Normal P.O.V)**

Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makuko, was nervous. It wasn't the first time he was this nervous. He had been nervous on many occasions. Like when... OK maybe there were no occasions where he was this nervous. But it wasn't every day that he proposed to the person he loves. Especially if that person is a boy. He sighed.

"What are you sighing about you wimp?" a voice snapped irritation evident in its tone.

Glancing back Yuri caught sight of his fiancée- and soon to be husband if things went according to plan- leaning against the wall near the door of their bed chambers. Wolfram was in his usual uniform. But since Yuri had come to the conclusion that he loved Wolfram he had turned even more beautiful in Yuri's eyes.

Yuri turned back to look at himself in the mirror. He had grown quite a bit since he had come to Shin Makuko. His hair was a bit longer- though not quite reaching his shoulders- and as messy as ever. He had grown a bit taller and had broader shoulders. The only thing that remained completely unchanged was the pair of clear onyx eyes that still shone with honesty and happiness.

"Nothing Wolf. Why are you so irritated anyway?" Yuri shot a curious look at his partner in crime as he tried to adjust his cape.

Wolfram frowned. Was Yuri acting or he truly didn't know? It wasn't that he was irritated. He was feigning irritation to hide the nervousness and fear within him.

He could still clearly remember 5 days earlier when Yuri had come back from Earth. He was still mad at Yuri for leaving him to face the consequences of the Food Fight incident.

As soon as Yuri had come back Wolfram started to lecture him. He didn't even give Yuri the chance to change out of his wet clothes. The result? Yuri caught a terrible cold and had to stay in bed for 3 days. Gwendal wasn't very happy to say the least. He ordered Wolfram to take care of Yuri until he recovered. He also ordered Conrart to supervise them during breakfast, lunch and dinner in case they... You know. Gwendal didn't trust them with food anymore.

It was during those days that Yuri told Wolfram about the surprise he wanted to give him. That had set off the alarm bells in Wolfram's head. The first thing he thought was 'Yuri is going to break off the engagement.' That thought stayed with Wolfram for the rest of the days. But he never found the courage to ask Yuri if that was the so called surprise.

"Nothing much." He replied to Yuri's question as he made his way towards the Double Black. Helping him adjust his cape Wolfram muttered, "The ball is going to start soon."

As if on cue, the door banged open and in came Gunter along with Gwendal band Conrart. Gwendal had his usual stoic expression while Conrart had his gentle smile. Gunter... Was also acting as usual.

"Oh Your Maaaaaajestyyyyyy!" Günter wailed as he flung himself at the young monarch. "You look so mature and handsome." Günter praised.

Yuri just laughed awkwardly as Gunter continued to hug him. He was wearing his usual attire. His school uniform. The only thing extra was the cape and that reminded Yuri of superheroes. Without the underwear of course.

"OY Günter! Yuri is MY fiancé." Wolfram almost roared as he proceeded to separate Gunter from Yuri.  
Gwendal groaned and rubbed his forehead. He could feel the oncoming headache. Conrart, feeling pity for his godson, reminded them, "The ball is about to start." Yuri smiled thankfully at his god father.

Gunter nodded and led the way towards the ball room. It was going to be a loooong night.

_**Meanwhile at Shinou's Temple:**_

Ken Murata, the Great Sage, was ready to go to the ball. He was standing in front of the mirror studying his reflection. He sensed entertainment tonight. Since Shibuya was about to propose there was no way that Ken Murata was going to miss this.

Shinou, who appeared on his shoulders, had an amused smirk on his face. "What are you planning Shinou?" The Sage asked lightly without hesitation. After 4000 years he had come to learn what Shinou's different expressions meant.

"What do you mean My Sage?" Shinou asked an innocent expression adorning his face. Too innocent. Murata just raised his eyebrows in disbelief at Shinou through the mirror.

"Fine fine. I will tell." Shinou huffed. "Though I do need your help for this plan of mine to succeed.

"I'm listening." Murata replied a mischievous glint in his eyes. It was going to be a fun night.

_**Blood Pledge Castle:**_

A shiver ran through Yuri. "Are you alright Your Majesty? Have you caught cold again?" Gunter, who was walking beside him, asked worriedly.

Yuri shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Just had a weird feeling." But before anyone could inquire more they arrived at the ball room doors. Taking a deep breath Yuri opened the doors. "Here we go." He murmured.

_**After a few hours:**_

The ball was in full swing. Nobles and commoners mingled without any concern. The ball was filled with eligible females- and males- but Yuri had eyes only for his gorgeous fiancée.

Yuri was still trying to get some courage to propose to Wolfram. His pocket seemed to weigh down from the weight of the gift. He sighed. A few hours had passed but he was still shying away from proposing Wolfram.

He had got an earful from Wolfram after he danced with a lady first. The lady was beautiful but that was not the reason Yuri had danced with her. He couldn't bear to dance with Wolfram since he knew he would spoil the plan. And he knew that he would lose his courage to propose.

Right now he decided that the safest place was the buffet table. His eyes automatically located his fiancée who was talking with Gwendal opposite the room.

He sighed. Again. Meanwhile, at the adjoining buffet table, Murata was sipping some wine as he observed his best friend glancing longingly at the blonde. A cold breeze passed him through the open doors leading towards the balcony.

"Now". The word was whispered in his ear and it seemed like it was the wind that had carried it to him. A small smirk appeared on his face as he nodded. He saw Lady Cheri coming towards the table. He grinned. The perfect opportunity.

"Good evening Lady Cheri. You look absolutely stunning." And it was true. Instead of the usual black gown she wore a blood red gown with a large slit on the side to reveal her long, flawless legs. Her blonde hair was piled up on her head.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Lady Cheri smiled.

"It means a lot to be complimented by such a lovely young lady." Murata winked. Lady Cheri just giggled. He should not get carried away. Back to the plan.

"These pies and cakes look delicious." Murata commented gesturing towards the different kinds of pies and cakes lying on the large table.

"Oh yes! These were specially prepared by the most renowned bakery in Shin Makuko." Lady Cheri explained. Murata turned and saw a big group of giggling girls, around his age, standing near them. He grinned. Time to execute the plan.

Turning back to Lady Cheri he asked, "Do you know about the tradition on Earth?" He could see some of the girls glancing towards him and Lady Cheri their faces full of curiosity.

"Ohhh... What custom?" Lady Cheri asked her emerald eyes sparkling brightly. Murata smiled.

"On Earth, if one wants to propose or show that they are interested in someone they have to take a pie or cake and splatter it on the other person's face. After that they are supposed to imitate the sounds of a dog and a cat." Murata explained with a grin.

"Oh My. Unusual but interesting." Lady Cheri said with a thoughtful expression on her face. Murata could hear the girls whispering furiously amongst themselves about this new piece of information.

"And Shibuya himself is quite fond of that particular custom. I have no doubt that he will consider marrying anyone who proposes to him in that way." Murata continued.

Lady Celi frowned a bit. She wouldn't mind this strange tradition but it seemed a bit too weird to be true. Her thoughts were cut short by the appearance of a nobleman by her side.

"May I have the honor of a dance with My Lady?" He bowed and extended his hand towards Lady Cheri.

"Oh sure." A smile on her face as she accepted his hand. She smiled at Murata and proceeded towards the dance floor with him. But Murata's attention was completely on the girls. Almost all of them had a determined look on their faces.

He grinned. The party was just starting.

Yuri was still standing by the buffet table. Lost in thought he hadn't noticed the approaching lady.

"You Majesty." Yuri glanced up in surprise. A beautiful girl stood in front of him, curtseying. Yuri, being Yuri, acted like Yuri. In other words, he scratched his head sheepishly and smiled his usual goofy smile.

"Um hey. Sorry I hadn't noticed you." He could see Wolfram coming towards him from the corner of his eye. Probably to scream at him for being a cheater.

He looked at the girl. She was really pretty. Her waist length red hair and jade green eyes were mesmerizing though they could never compete to the other set of green eyes that Yuri saw every day. She could probably compete with Elizabeth. She was gorgeous. To others. Yuri couldn't care less. Maybe a few weeks ago he would've been elated that such a beautiful girl was giving him some attention but after that food fight incident he had eyes on for a particular blond.

"My name is Radical Rose." She introduced herself. Yuri blinked at the weird name. Radical? Who in their right minds would name their daughter Radical?

"Nice to meet you uh… Radical." Yuri replied awkwardly. Wolfram was near now. He braced himself for the explosion that was sure to occur any moment now.

His eyes caught the sight of a pie in Radical's hand. It did look delicious but he couldn't understand why she was holding it in her hand.

"Do you need a plate or-" He was cut short when the same delicious looking pie was splattered on his face. All the people nearby had stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them. Even Wolfram had stopped walking, his eyes wide like dinner plates due to shock. Yuri's condition was no better. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement.

"Wha-" He was yet again interrupted.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The pretty- and probably crazy- girl screeched.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yuri's jaw almost dropped to the ground. What the hell was wrong with Shin Makuko? Was it another weird custom? Why was she imitating a cow?

"MEHHHHHHHHHHH MEHHHHHHHHHHHH" She continued switching from a cow -or dog- to a cat - or as you calls on earth a sheep. She ignored all the stares and whispers. It seemed unbelievable that the sweet voice that had first greeted him had changed so drastically that it sounded like a banshee screaming.

Wolfram had reached them. He glared at Yuri. "What the hell is going on here Wimp?" he asked confusion, anger and irritation apparent on his face.

"I-I don't-" He was interrupted. Again. Another lady had come forward, this time with a green jelly like cake in her hands. This too ended up on Yuri's face since he as well as Wolfram was too shocked to do anything.

They were even more astonished when the lady also started to imitate the first one. " MEHHHHHHHH"

By this time the whole ballrooms attention was on them. The worst was yet to come. A mini army of young females and males alike came forward with various cakes and pies in their hands.

Murata chuckled. He was well hidden in the dark corner where he was standing. He had a clear view if the... Entertaining Animal Show. It seemed like the word of his conversation with Lady Cheri had spread around the ballroom.

The Royal couple was worst affected. Even though most of the cake was directed towards Yuri some managed to hit Wolfram too.

Yuri, being Yuri, acted like Yuri. He took some cake from the nearby buffet table and threw it randomly. According to him it might be some kind of strange tradition. But there was NO WAY he was going to make such weird sounds.

_**SPLAT!**_

Yuri glanced at the person it had hit. At that moment Yuri prayed that a giant hole would appear so he could crawl and hide there for the rest of his life. Though there wasn't any need to pray since Gwendal who was an expert on Earth Magic could easily bury him 6 feet under. And by the look on his face- if you could see beneath the layer of cake- he was going to do just that.

Letting out a growl he glared at Yuri his steely blue eyes pinning Yuri down. Now, the most sensible thing a sensible person would do was to stop the party and clear all the misunderstandings. And Gwendal was a sensible person.

But it seemed that the moment the cake hit him all his common sense had fled. So he took a gigantic pie that resembled fungus on moldy bread and threw it towards the king.

Yuri, using his reflexes obtained due to hours of baseball practice, managed to duck in time. Unfortunately for Gwendal it hit the only person he was afraid of. Anissina.

It had hit her back. She quietly turned around. Everyone groaned or gasped. Shinou save them all. Though it was not likely since he was the one who started this in the first place. Not that anyone knew about it.

It was a universal rule that no one, NO ONE, messed with the crazy red hair inventor. There was a maniacal gleam in her eyes. And then, unexpectedly, she smiled. She smiled. An evil smile.

Now everyone, especially Gwendal, was sweating. If an angry Anissina was bad a smiling Anissina was 1000 times worse! Some people had even fainted.

"Ah Gwendal" She drawled. Gwendal could feel goose bumps erupting all over his skin. There was pin drop silence. Almost everyone had a fearful expression. Some of them threw pitying looks at Gwendal. May he rest in peace.

"You have provided a wonderful opportunity to present my latest invention." Anissina declared. From behind a huge suit of armor she removed a device that resembled a machine gun.

"This is Help-Us-Eat-The-Food-anator. Instead if explaining what it does why don't I show you?" She asked her smile still in place.

Gwendal gulped. But before he could run for his life Anissina fired at him. The people standing in between him and Anissina ducked. Namely Yuri, Wolfram and Yuri's 'potential' suitors.

_**SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLAT!**_

Yuri slowly opened his eyes and stood up. Wolfram too got up. They glanced towards Gwendal. "Oh No" Yuri winced as he took in the appearance of Gwendal. This no longer appeared to be Gwendal.

It looked like Gwendal was dipped in a barrel full of egg yolk. Orange egg yolk. Along with the egg yolk there were various colors running down his face and uniform.

Gunter came forward hesitation clear on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked cautiously. It was a stupid question and he knew it.

"What do you think?" Gwendal growled through barely open lips. Then Yuri did another stupid thing. He replied to the question.

"I think you look like a rainbow." He bluttered out without thinking even once. All eyes in the ballroom turned toward him.

Someone from the crowd screamed, "FOOD FIGHT!" Wolfram had every right to believe that it was a commoner who shouted since none of the nobles would participate in such a-

_**SPLAT!**_

"Ohhh! I have a good aim. Maybe His Majesty would allow me the play Base a Ball sometime!" Gunter gushed as he hit his target- Wolfram- perfectly. Glaring at Gunter, Wolfram proceeded to throw back a chocolate cake at him.

Around them chaos reigned. People all around were covering each other with whatever food item they could set their hands on.

Everyone, commoners as well as nobles, was enthusiastically participating in the food fight. They continued until there were no more eatables- or drinkables- left.

Exhausted, everyone looked around. It looked as if it had rained heavily. Only instead of water it rained food. Each and every person was completely covered in food.

"Oh dear."

Or almost everyone. Lady Cheri, without even a single food particle on any part of her body, looked around.

"Looks like the ballroom has to be cleaned thoroughly. Why don't we go out to the Gardens?" she suggested lightly.

Everyone looked at each other. They weren't in any shape to go outside. But so then, others were worse. There was a chorus of agreement.

Everyone gathered outside. Gwendal had a grumpy expression, while Conrart had a more sheepish smile. Though being covered in various sauces could do that to anyone. Anissina was no were to be seen. Gunter's pure white uniform seemed to be made of any colour except white. His hair seemed to be made out of candy and various other desserts.

Yuri and Wolfram seemed to be the worst. A thick layer of various substances coated their full body. No matter how much they tried to wipe it off it didn't seem to come off.

The sky was clear and the stars were sparkling brightly. It reminded Yuri of someone's eyes. Speaking about someone... Yuri glanced at Wolfram. The blonde was pissed. Yuri couldn't blame him. He wasn't too happy either. But it was time.

Digging through the different food items clinging to his clothes, he managed to retrieve the box. He cleared his throat.

Automatically everyone's gaze was focused on him. Yuri turned red. It didn't seem like the right time.

'No! I am not going to chicken out!' Yuri thought determined. He was going to do it right now no matter what others thought.

"What's the matter Wimp?" Wolfram asked frowning. Yuri was acting weird. And there was something in his hands.

Yuri looked at him. Black orbs clashed with green. Despite the cakes, pies, sauces and god knows what else covering his whole body Wolfram's eyes were as mesmerizing as ever. That was when Yuri made his decision.

Bending down on one knee, he looked up towards Wolfram.

"What are you doing Yuri?" Wolfram hissed. "Have you gone mad?" Now everyone's attention was on them. No one knew what their king was doing.

Yuri, extending the box in front of him, said, "Wolfram von Bielefeld. You have been with me since the day I had decided to become the king of Shin Makuko. You have always given me your complete support no matter what. You have trusted me and my decisions even when there were others who didn't." Taking a deep breath he continued, "On this night, I want to end the engagement. I don't want you to be my fiancée." He finished.

Wolfram stood still. Even though he was anticipating it still shocked him that Yuri could so cruelly, after saying all those good things about him break the engagement. That too in front of all the people. Maybe it was a custom on Earth to bend on one knee when breaking the engagement. He didn't know and he didn't care.

Wolfram was so lost in his thoughts that he missed the words from Yuri's lips, "I don't you to be my fiancée anymore. I want you to be my husband. Will you marry me?"

Collective gasp was heard but Wolfram did not care. Did he hear right? Yuri proposed to him? He stayed quite due to shock.

Yuri, taking the silence in the wrong way, looked crestfallen. "I understand if you don't accept. I haven't really-" He was cut short when Wolfram bent down to his knees and hugged him.

"Of course You Wimp!" Wolfram replied his voice muffled in Yuri's shoulder. Yuri grinned. It was his usual grin but it was full of happiness.

Everyone clapped and there were a few cat calls and whistles to. There were also a few amounts of disappointed sighs. Yuri opened the box. The bracelet was lying there. Wolfram's eyes widened. "Wha-?" He asked.

"A small gift for you." Yuri smiled as he put the bracelet on Wolfram's wrist. "Open the locket." He suggested. Inside there was a photo of both of them together hugging. Wolfram stared at it. Suddenly a bright smile appeared on his face. "It's beautiful!"

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone looked startled. For one moment everyone thought that Anissina had come back. But then they saw that fireworks were lighting up the sky. There were all types.

There were screams of wonder and everyone gushing about how great it was. It seemed to be coming from the Shinou Shrine.

From the ballroom balcony Murata observed the fireworks. "Looks like everything worked according to the plan. Our plan." He grinned.

"That's right My Sage. And it was a good idea to use Earth's fireworks. They illuminate the night sky so well." Shinou, who appeared on Murata's shoulder, commented.

"Right you are. I think you better get the shrine ready. There is going to be a wedding soon." Murata predicted as he enjoyed the sight of the fireworks.

For now, all was well.

**Author Notes:**** 7 pages! This might be the longest I have ever written. My hands are paining! But it's well worth it. Review! And if you have any suggestions please come forward. I know I have left off many things and loose ends but I will tie it up later.**


End file.
